Dangerous Experimentation
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: BIRTHDAY PRESENT AND SEQUEL TO SENSATION EXPERIMENTATION. After weeks since the incident, Fanboy's grades improved tremendously, along with learning Francine's body. Sessions are becoming more often than weekends, and experimenting sexually is becoming frequent, leading to sex.


**Dangerous Experimentation.**

**A/N:** Hello dear readers, I'm doing another FaCC smut one-shot requested by a particular user's birthday gift :^). I won't be naming _who_, but you who you are, so happy birthday and enjoy this birthday present! Happy Birthday!

**_PS. IT'S REALLY EXPLICITE, SO I'M WARNING YOU TO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A CLEANSING AFTER READING THIS! I FELT HORRIBLY EMBARRASSED FOR TYPING SOMETHING SO DIRTY, BUT I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND!_**

**Rating:** M - (Sexual encounters, Language, Adult Situations,)

**Character(s):** Fanboy and Francine.

**Summary: **Ever since that day, Fanboy began improving his grades throughout the weeks from Francine's tutoring, but their 'tutoring' sessions are becoming more frequent than casual weekends. Experimentation going further, teaching about eachother's body and learning hastily, and sometimes, curiosity can lead to dire situations.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waves of ecstasy rolled through her inner thighs, crashing through her hips and hardened perky pink nubs of her nipples. _Oh god, yes... more. _Francine short, hot breath kept pace with Fanboy's pale digits thrusting inside of her, "_uuugh... fuck._" She moaned as her partner shoved his orgasmic soaked fingers inside her fleshy, wet and definitely tight walls. The feeling of his fingers in and out of her hole...repeatedly, touching that sweet spot- bringing spikes of euphoria is making her go insane. And oddly, what became more arousing was watching Fanboy's observation of her ecstasy. Seeing his green eyes so focused on her expression, her reaction, her body motions by his touch, before reverting to her lower area and practicing there- Francine loudly gasped as she arched her neck.

She could feel another digit inside, scissoring her relentlessly. Soaking fluids leaked down her vagina folds to her thighs- ah! A tongue shot out from the boy's mouth around her her left nipple, teasing it likely, and soon began flicking it mercilessly. Tears prickled Francine's eyes, but she blinked them away, _I'm not giving in that easily..._ She's not going to begging for his touch, but good god, it's feels like **heaven**. Wet, sloppy sounds of fingers smashing against her vagina sounded so enticing.

The pleasure is building, rising against the mountain of her peak and Francine trembled. "F-F-Fan...boy..." The girl stuttered, cheeks burning cherry red before she continued, "gonna... gonna cum." He didn't respond, instead, moved away from her tortured nipple and...

Pulled his fingers out her entrance.

Francine blinked rapidly, "w-wait, what are you doing? Why you'd stop?" The boy hummed, and she watched Fanboy lick his vaginal juices fingers clean. Francine scrunches her eyes, a little irked why he didn't finish the job. Ever since their last tutoring session, Fanboy started acting weird... _sexually_ weird. He's not... his normal self when 'experimenting', rather… silent, and almost aloof… but Francine doesn't question since it's interesting to watch Fanboy act this way.

A minute passed and impatience began nagging Francine's conscious when Fanboy continued sucking his fingers, almost considering Fanboy is purposely ignoring her. Francine growled angrily and propped herself on her elbows, "hey! I didn't came yet! Like, what the hell Fanboy?" She complained, becoming more irritable by the second.

"Hm? I didn't hear you." Fanboy glanced at Francine with a weak smile and Francine growled, "well, quit sucking your stupid fingers already and listen what I have to say." The girl slapped his hand away from his mouth as she continued, "just finish pleasing me already! Geeze, we don't have all day…- h-hey!" Francine yelped when his hands shot out and grabbed her thighs tightly, "w-what are you doing? I wasn't prepared yet!" Francine exclaimed as she tried to suppress heat exploding on her face.

"Then I think it's best to prepare right now." And with that Fanboy hoisted Francine's legs into the air before slowly pushing them forward, "can you arch your back into your direction?" Fanboy asked.

"Um, y-yeah?" What is Fanboy doing? Is this some… don't know, new position or something? Francine arched her back, and with her legs slightly curved above her, kneecaps meeting the sides of Francine's face… she soon realized Fanboy's intentions. Another hot blush deepened Francine's already crimson face and she squeaked when her ass was lifted into the air, "…are you…?" In this position, Francine's stomach crunched by her bodyweight and chest, tightly leaving her breathless. Her perfectly shaved labia…wet and aching for his touch was delicious view for Fanboy, watching her vagina closing tightly before reopening wide, begging for entrance. Fanboy moved strands of ebony hair away from his face and brought his lips to her soaking genital.

His hot breath linger, taunting her vagina… and suddenly Fanboy stiffened. "...U-um…" He's not sure why he stopped, but… he's not sure if he could… he never exactly... you know, _touched _Francine, at least with his lips. "What?" Francine asked and Fanboy frowned.

"I-I'm not sure if I should… I don't know." Fanboy mumbled, looking away and Francine groaned before glaring at her partner. "Just do _something_… I don't…care." With a free hand, Fanboy used his finger to slide against her wet clit, teasing her tiny nub gently and gradually, and then move to circle around her hole. A low moan bubbled from Francine's throat as she shuddered, giving Fanboy more courage to… find out more possibilities of what a girl actually taste like. Slowly, he brought his lips closer the sides of her folds and pecked them with his kiss. "Aaah..." Francine moaned louder, and Fanboy licked his lips.

Taste fleshy, and salty… and sweet? Did she rub herself with lotion? Fanboy then kissed her clitoris and received a loud gasp, and then heard another moan. It's… it's weird, fleshy weird, like brushing lips with raw chicken- not saying she taste like _chicken _or anything, but having his lips rub against her clit felt like it, but the taste… it tastes really nice. Fanboy repeated his actions, kissing her upper vagina before brushing against her wet folds and shoved his fingers inside Francine, earning a whimper.

Lips rubbing against her while fingers plunged inside her walls, Fanboy couldn't help but to smile when seeing Francine's tear streaked face, and so, he let his tongue lightly rub around her nub, careful not to have his buckteeth pinch her flesh.

"_Oh my god!_" Francine cried out and closed her eyes tightly. The pleasure was **_indescribable_**, the feeling his wet tongue circling her mound and her opening tortured by his fingers, Francine felt she was going to cry. The bliss burned in her stomach, climbing the stairs of her peak and the diva whimpered. Fanboy started licking her pink flesh while his three fingers slammed inside, hearing sputters of cum squishing against his tiny limbs. "Fuck, oh… _faahh…_ah, _mmm…!_" Francine thrashed against Fanboy, her eyes watching his face between her legs and eating her vigorously.

Fanboy felt his shaft throbbing, wet and slick with precum as he continued hearing Francine's cries and moans… "K-k-keep going…" Francine whispered and Fanboy hummed upon her vagina, and then began sucking on her clit. Fanboy's surprised no one knocked on her door yet with all the loud noises she makes… is this a soundproof room? "A-ah! I…- oh **_yes! _**Yeah, just like that, _ooough…_fuck me…" The male licked around her nub before flicking his tongue, teasing her, and he thrusts faster inside. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and her breathing turning into pants, "gonna cum…!" Francine whispered and her hand shot out to rub herself hastily, doubling the intense pleasure.

Her creamy cum bubbled from the rapid fucking of Fanboy's fingers before spilling out of her vagina, dripping its sticky substance down her ass and onto the sheets. At first, Fanboy wasn't sure what came out of Francine's vagina besides her cum, but he noticed very clear liquidity stuff ejecting from her clit...- almost like pee...

A clenching, burning sensation flooded her abdomen and Francine shuddered intensely, her lower region receiving multiple blows of high bliss, and her inner thighs quavered from slight strain, but she didn't care… main focus is her orgasm rising rapidly. She could feel his wet, hot tongue tease around her hole before diving inside her- another gasp, Francine's free hand clenched her covers as more tears left her eyes. She was getting closer, Francine could feel it, it could be seconds just before…- immediately, Francine went blank as her body stiffened and she released a yelp, her inner walls tightening around Fanboy's digits. "O-oh… o-oh my fucking goodness… oh… w-wha…ha…" Francine felt his fingers slowly slide out, all slathered in her thick, creamy white orgasmic fluids.

Fanboy slowly lowered Francine's legs on the bed, bringing the girl from her crunched position and watched her breathe heavily. "…D-d-did I do okay?" He asked, moving closer towards the shivering girl and brushed her messy bangs away from her face with his clean hand. Francine weakly opened her eyes and a light smirk reached to her lips, "I-I guess… for a nerd." She snorted.

"So… it's my turn now?" Fanboy responded as his orgasm coated fingers stroked his member gently, and stared at Francine with hopeful eyes. Francine sighed and shakily she pulled herself up, "alright…fine…" The diva shakily placed herself on her knees and snatched his member- earning a sharp shriek, "c-careful! I'm sensitive…" Fanboy whined and Francine rolled her eyes as she began stroking his flesh iron rod, "whatever." It felt so _hard… _she have touched him before, but man, it's like clenching a metal staff covered in flesh. Fanboy moaned and threw his head back, spreading his legs to reveal all of his glory. The sight brought tingles between her legs, and Francine smiled.

"Do you like that?" She cooed, hand pumping his penis slowly before rubbing his tip softly.

"Mmhmm…" Surprisingly, Fanboy isn't really a loud person when handle in such manner, though, when pushed to such extent, he'll eventually come out and scream… The girl rubbed his tip, watching as spurts of cum spew from his hole and she reverted to her stroking. Lightly, Fanboy groaned as Francine increased pace, thumb rubbing against his veins and other fondling with his testicles. "Ah… F-Fran…" Francine dove between his legs, bringing the shaft to her hungry lips.

"!" Fanboy nearly doubled over when he felt Francine lips on his shaft, and luckily held his mouth with his hand before he shrieked. It felt so warm… so _good_, he didn't know how to handle, it just… felt so wonderful. The girl bobbed her head with his penis inside her mouth and tongue swallowing all the bitter taste of his cum, thumb brushed against his veins and slurped.

After a couple minutes, it eventually went to his breaking point, and Fanboy moaned loudly when he felt himself coming near. "Francine… getting…close…" The diva moved herself away from his shaft and continued jerking him in quick motions.

"Eeep!" The teen gasped when his felt his penis immediately tightening, and then… Fanboy arched his back and thrust his hips, shuddering as pleasure shadowed his conscious and felt his load spilling onto Francine's bed sheets. "A-ah…" Francine slowed her pace and he felt himself go limp when Francine released him, "there, you happy?" She asked him carefully.

Fanboy smiled, "y-yeah." It felt rather nice being pleasured by Francine, she doesn't do it often during these sessions. Eyes closed, he relished the thoughts… the sensations of her hand rubbing his dick, lips kissing his tip and tongue licking the sides. When he opened them, Fanboy nearly went cross-eyed. Francine was in front of him, he means _directly _in his face, only just inches to spare. "F-Francine?" He squeaked.

Her face looks lost, almost as if she's struggling with something, but…what? Expression appears so confused and… is that fear? "Francine? What's the matter…?" She didn't respond, instead, gently brought her lips to his. Mind went to a screeching halt and Fanboy inhaled a sharp breath… _What...? _Shocked, Fanboy tried to pry himself away, but due to Francine's stubbornness, pushed further against his lips. Fanboy's mind started churning with its gears, and he sat on Francine's bed with the girl next beside the teen, kissing him.

Fanboy wasn't exactly sure how to respond, and nervously brushed his lips against her plushy, delicately crafted ones. Now thinking about it… during their sessions, they never kissed… shocker, isn't it? Maybe because… they don't _like _eachother in such way? He wasn't sure, but Fanboy closed his eyes and arched his face, trying to give a decent angle to fit their lips. Heart beating fast, Fanboy tried to learn her lips, but his buckteeth blocked his way and shame struck his heart. Dammit, why does his teeth constantly cock-block him? He gotta get those removed…While kissing him Francine slid her hand over Fanboy shaft, stroking him lightly and Fanboy groaned, feeling his erection. In response, Fanboy guided his hand over her vagina and brushed her outer folds.

Here they are kissing and rubbing eachother… a delightful sight, isn't it?

She could taste herself from his wet thin lips, and could feel his solid teeth scrap against her bottom lip. Francine pulled away and stared at the boy, a blush creeping upon her face. "Did you like it?" She whispered and Fanboy blinked, lime eyes staring into her butterscotches, "uh…yeah… I guess so." He said and slowly pecked her lips, "I liked it, did you like it?"

Francine nodded, "mmhm." And this time, she didn't hesitate. They kissed slowly for a minute, and then Francine decided to push things further by slipping her tongue inside. Fanboy nearly choked for a brief second, though, he regained himself and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her on his lap. Hands around his neck, Francine swirled against Fanboy's tongue, battling for dominance... and Francine moaned softly, bosom resting against his chest.

Fanboy sighed in comfort and tightened his grip as he kissed her, fingers combing through her dirty blond hair, and then smiled as Francine scavenge through his long black silky locks. Passion heated their bodies and hearts thudded against their chests, tickling their stomachs and reactivating their special parts. Lying on the bed gave Francine more space to tower over Fanboy as she moved away, and carefully rubbed her clitoral at the tip of Fanboy's penis.

"F-Fran...cine!" Fanboy gasped, shutting his eyes and arched his neck as she continued to rubbed against him, teasing his tip at her entrance, and so, grabbed his penis and she slowly pushed the head inside, feeling his thick head bulge in her.

His eyes snapped open. "Francine, w-wait." He grabbed her hips, halting her from continuing and stared at her deeply. Fanboy wasn't _that _stupid, he knew the consequences of unprotected sex can lead to... and he didn't have a condom, "I don't... I don't have a condom... so..." He felt a finger shush his lips and the teen blinked.

"It's okay, I'm on birth control."

"...Really...? W-when?"

"About a week ago, dumbass, so relax." Francine steadied herself and carefully slide further, a long moan escaping from her lips. Fanboy moaned as well, but he still felt nervous, "w-what brand are they...?" He questioned until he released a sharp gasp as she went further, stopping at her hymen, the one thing completely separating them.

Francine snapped, "Does it matter?" Technically, it does... he read recently a birth control company recalling all their birth control products due to chemical fail in those pills, he thinks... those pills were no more than sugary substances! Though, maybe she's right... it shouldn't really matter...

"A-are y-you ok-kay with... this?" He stuttered, trying to ignore the intense heat wrapping around his stiff dick, and shuddered. Oh man, it feels so warm, so tight... so wonderful inside of her... he can just...

Francine nodded hastily, "mmm... just hurry up and screw me!" She then cried out in horrific pain when Fanboy pushed through her cherry without a second thought, shattering her virginity and taking her body. The boy frozed when he heard Francine's cry as her body instantly stiffened, legs quivering from the pain and saw tears of agony brushed down her cheeks. His eyes widens once seeing blood trickled down her thighs.

Oh no... "F-Fran... I-I'm so sorry, I..." Fanboy sat up and carefully laid the shivering girl on her back, and then he wiped her tears. Guilt flooded his heart and Fanboy looked away, ashamed. He should have been more careful, now look what he caused! Francine's in so much pain... The teen tried to kiss her, but Francine remained withering in pain. The guilt chewed out his insides and Fanboy grunted, pulling himself out of her...- but her hand laid upon his shoulder, "d-don't move... n-not yet," She said after releasing a shaky breath.

Fanboy nodded and started to tease her right nipple with his thumb, rubbing her pink bud as his palm cupped her breast. A groan came from Francine, and finally..."you can move." Fanboy tried to pull himself out, but Francine stopped him, "no, keep going."

Fanboy couldn't help but to ask, "are you sure Francine? You don't have to..."

"Yes Fanboy, I want to." Fanboy looked her straight in the eyes, serious, "Francine... are you _really_ sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! I want this!" Fanboy chuckled as he slid himself back inside fully. This time, he kept his movements extremely gentle as he pushed deeper, and every gasp or intake of breath, Fanboy inspected her facial features, carefully watching her expression change from pain to pleasure... or maybe both, depicting his movements. Eventually, he then found a rhythm with his thrusts, and Francine constantly moaned, voice ringing in his ears and enriching his own ecstasy. Hands on his shoulders, Francine wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing the boy closer to her.

With each thrust Fanboy's balls slapped against her vagina, striking sharp attacks of satisfaction through her and Francine whispered in his ear, "your name...?"

"H-hm?" She could feel sweat trickling down their bodies as burning passion connected them closer, "n-name... y-your real... name..." She panted, her amber turning hazy yellow. Abruptly, Fanboy stop thrusting all together, and simply stared at her. _Huh?_ Why did Fanboy just stop? Francine glared at Fanboy, confused, "what-"

"If I tell you my name, you can't tell **_anyone, _**okay?"

"Okay...?" Why is Fanboy so sensitive about his name? The teen leaned so close to her face Francine swore his lips would brush against hers by an inch. "Once you know my name, I want you to **beg** for it_._" Francine snorted as she rolled her eyes. Beg? **Him**? No way.

"Forget it, I'm not submitting to **_you_ **of all people." Francine spat and tried to pulled Fanboy closer to continue fucking her, but the male wouldn't bulge. Frustration kicked in after the fifth attempt of getting Fanboy to screw her, but failed, "why won't you move?!" Francine yelled, irritated. Fanboy simply stared at her, his emeralds darkening with something unfamiliar...

"_Lance._" Francine blinked. Really? That's it? That was supposedly worth her time just for _that? _Pfft, not worth mumblin- Francine yelped, clutching her cotton sheets tightly when Fanboy shoved himself inside of her, deeply, hitting her cervix and the diva gasped. Oooooooh... that's felt so...good...

"Say my name." He said, or rather, commanded.

"Not in your life." Francine watched Fanboy... or Lance, narrow his eyes to slits... and then... smiled a wicked smile. Her heart dropped. _What the hell...? _Why is Fanboy acting psycho crazy? As Francine opened her mouth- only to be silence with a deep kiss, soon after she screamed in absolute bliss. Francine's hips seized by his hands, Fanboy rammed himself deep within her core, rattling her bones with hasty thrusts, sending Francine over edge as she yanked her sheets, nearly tearing them. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls as Fanboy shoved himself deeper in her womb.

Fuck, oh _fuck! _It feels so fucking great with him inside her! Uggh, goodness Francine can't get enough! Aaah...! Tears prickled her eyes and breath immediately cut into short pants, Francine moaned, "fuck me! Ah yeah fuck me right there...!" And then alas, Fanboy stops, his head right outside her entrance, lingering. Francine glared at the smirking fool as she bit her lip.

"Say it Francine..."

"Damn you...a-ah!" Francine yelped when she felt a smack on her ass, "say it!" She heard Fanboy demand, and the diva rolled her eyes, "Lance..." She mumbled before his lips crashed onto hers again. Instead of quick, sloppy movements he previously enacted, 'Lance' gave slow, deep thrusts inside her wet, aching flower, thumping against her g-spot and Francine combed through Lance's black hair, and then gripped it tightly. Testicles became slimed with cum after repeatedly abusing Francine's labia, hitting her lower clit every time he thrust, "s-say it again..." He moaned, resting his head at the nape of Francine's neck.

"Lance."

"Again." Lance's hot breath tickled her collarbone and Francine shuddered, "L-Lance.." She whispered and felt a low groan rumbled from his chest. It sounds so nice hearing Francine call out his name, as if... he was someone important, as if he meant something to her...

Lance pulled himself out of Francine and he received a tiny whine... he giggled, and started teasing her. Grabbing his steel flesh, Lance teased Francine's opening with his mushroom tip, pushing inside just enough... only to pull right out, "Lance..." Withering underneath his pale frame, Francine released a shuddering breath before brushing her lips at his neck. The taste of Lance's sweaty skin was a bit salty, but Francine didn't mind, and marveled when she heard Lance intake a sharp breath.

"Hm?"

"P-please..." Francine could feel Lance smirking against her breast, and then kissed her hard pink pebble, "then say my name..." He mumbled, moving his tip and rubbed against Francine's clit, brushing her nub gently. Her body shivered when Lance started teasing her pussy lightly, eyes rolling into the back of her head, "Lance! I need you right now...!" Francine whined as she threw her around his neck, pushing him closer towards her.

It took a brief moment, but Lance guided himself back inside Francine, relishing the hot flesh that covered him like a warm blanket, squeezing his shaft so tight, Lance was sure his penis eventually lost circulation. It felt mesmerizing, pleasure burning between his legs and attacking his balls mercilessly... Lance thrust deeper, feeling all of him deep inside of Francine. "Yes! K-keep going Lance! R-right there..."

"W-what d-do you what me to do?" He panted, propping himself on his elbows, staring directly into her eyes. Francine glared daggers at the boy and gritted her teeth, "don't b-be r-retarded! You know..." She then moaned as he kissed her, tongue brushing against her bottom lip and he whispered...

"Tell me..."

"I want you to fuck me, Lance! _Fuck me already!_" The torture's too much, she can already feel herself trembling for his thrusts, his precious thrusts that'll send her to complete insanity. Lance pushed against Francine with force and groaned, spikes of ecstasy seizing him. "How hard?" He quietly asked...

"Mmmm... hard."

Lance pulled out- and then slammed himself right back inside. Francine kept herself from crying out when his penis pounded so deep inside her and blanked out for a bit, simply focusing how hard his penis was... how _thick_, hitting her spots that'll make her scream. The mixture of their cum dripped from Lance's ballsack and splattered on Francine's nice ass, decorating her luscious thighs with thick fluids of their orgasm.

Lance shivered, unable to control the pleasure overriding him, fuzzing his conscious and he sped up his pace, hearing loud slaps of his testicles smacking against Francine's pussy. "Oh yeah! Right there! Don't stop Lance, don't stop fucking me!" And he didn't, thrusting in and out of Francine's entrance mindlessly, both moaning in absolute wonders of their heated connection. So warm, so tight, so fucking good he'll lose it! Lance then found himself hitting her special place, causing Francine to scream- thankfully, he covered her mouth just in time.

Oh god, yes! Feeling his penis banging against her g-spot... fuck, she's losing herself... she wants more of his thickness forever inside her, abusing her vagina any kind of way possible. Face dug into her sheets, Francine tried to hold herself, but the pleasure was too much...

Sweat trickled down their bodies, especially Lance, who hit so deeply he smirked when seeing her completely flushed face and arched her hips, giving a much better angle.

"MMmm... y-ya like that?"

"Uh huh!"

"F-faster?"

"Yes! Oh Lance fuck yes!" He complied, speeding his thrusts inside of her blindly, unable to control himself. The feeling of his hard cock hitting her spots, pulling out of her entrance only to shove inside her walls at an insane speed was terrifyingly gorgeous, cum spewing from her repeatedly abused hole and leaked down her ass cheeks, outside her folds- slathered on her shaking thighs from his pelvis. Her hard nipples were sucked by his hot mouth, tongue swirling around the bud before scraping them with his buckteeth.

The sensation burned her stomach intensely, a thick fuzz hovering between her abdomen and vagina. Oh shit, she can feel it shooting straight towards her peak, getting closer and closer until she stumble from those stairs, crashing onto the ground in absolute bliss. And so, Francine held onto Lance tightly, closing her eyes and whimpering.

Lance could feel her hugging him, and he smiled, burying his face in Francine's neck.

Soon, everything went to a screeching halt when Francine came. Her peak was finally reached, bringing her to ultimate orgasm, "Lance! AH, fuck!" Her insides clenched strongly around his shaft and thighs went rigid, "auugh... oh fuck... Lance, oh my god..." She trembled as Lance still made a few deep thrusts inside of her before he came, seed spilling into her womb and he gradually pulled himself out. "Ugh...shit.." He shuddered, jerking himself as his cum shot out and spilled onto Francine's stomach.

After a minute or two, Lance finally laid down next beside Francine, panting quietly as he stared. He smiled lightly, "did...did that feel good...?" He whispered and pecked her cheek with a kiss, "...y-yeah... I guess so..." Francine responded with a sigh.

Sleepiness fazed over them, but Francine knew they had to get dressed... "c'mon Lance, let's put our clothes on..." She said and Lance groaned before propping himself on one elbow, black bangs covering one his eye as he gazed at her. "Okay, but you put your clothes on first." He said with a grin, and in response Francine huffed.

"Whatever..."

He watched Francine slide off the bed and walking to the side of the room to snatch a towel, Lance hummed. Seeing her curves, her plump breast and perky nipple made Lance lick his lips and closed his eyes. "Hey Francine..." He mumbled, resting on a pillow as sleep fogged his brain.

"What?"

"What pregnancy brand did you use?" He wanted to be on the safe side...

"Fine, if you insist, it's Birthing Restriction, okay?" Fanboy nodded slowly. Weird, it kind of similar... Nah, he doubt it...

Though, he thought he read it in the newspaper... ah... whatever...

**A/N: **I'M DONE! I'M NOT DOING DIRTY STORIES FOR A WHILE, M'KAY?


End file.
